Editing Wiki
Please ensure that the content you want to add isn't represented on the Wiki! Adding pages *To add a page to the wiki click the button "Contribute" and then choose "Add a Page". *Name the page according to the Hero's name. For example: Elder Forest Dragon. ::Note: Every word in pagename should start with capital letter! Hero page When you added a page, click "Create" or "Add to this Page", then add a Hero template. In Visual Editor click the "Add other templates" button and search for Hero template or choose it from the list in adding window. Now, it's time to add some information about Hero! Move cursor to the template icon and choose "Edit". How to fill template fields: *There's no need to fill title, it is connected with pagename. *To add an image just type name of the image that you need in image. For example 224 Naga.png. How to add and name images read here. *Here stars for the field Rarity: ★★★★☆ *If Hero can evolve or augment - fill corresponding fields with the name of augmented or evolved Hero. Then, add an image of evolving or augmentation into Evolve or Augment respectively. *Skills! Field BuddySkill contains autofill, so just type name of the buddy skill. If after publishing description of the buddy skill doesn't appear, contact the admin. ActiveSkill needs description, because all Heroes have different skill names. Type description of the active skill into ActiveSkillDescr. *If the hero can be gotten from campaign or special location - put the location names into loc3-8. Just like Calenardhon: Twilight Ruins or Tower of Sorcery. *'BaseHP, BaseATK, BaseSPD '''are hero's stats on 1 lvl *'MaxHP, MaxATK, MaxSPD''' are hero's stats on he's max lvl(6★ - 99 lvl, 5★ - 70 lvl etc) *'IncrementHP, IncrementATK, IncrementSPD '''are raise of stats by one lvl of hero. Also can be calculated by formula: For HP - (MaxHP - BaseHP)/(Max level -1). The same for ATK and SPD. *'RefineHP, Refine ATK, Refine SPD 'are stats can be refined for certain hero. *'TotalHP, TotalATK, TotalSPD '''calculated by formula: MaxHP+RefineHP, MaxATK + RefineATK, MaxSPD+RefineSPD. ::Important! Check capital letters in words! Links are case sensitive! If you still not sure how to use Template:Hero check Elder Glacial Dragon page! Event page We don't have templates for event pages now, that's why just copy code from a similar event page and fill it with a correct information! Campaign page Same here! Adding images Only high-quality images are welcomed! *Use only .png format. *Don't add duplicate images. Image name There are few important rules about image names that can make navigation and adding images to the page processes really easier. See how an image name should look *For Hero page: Number Name.png . For example: 225 Naga Priestess.png *Icon: Number Name P.png . For example: 225 Naga Priestess P.png *Drop icon: Name Drop.png . For example: Naga Priestess Drop.png *Evolution image: Name Evolve.png . For example: Bone Dragon Evolve.png *Augment Image: Name Augment.png . For example: Hildr Augment.png Image size Preferred image sizes *For hero page: 620x480 or 480x360, depending on screenshot size. *Icon: 125x125 or 95x95, depending on screenshot size. *Drop icon: 110x100. :::Note: If there is no size matching with your screenshot or you have other questions about uploading images, contact the admin.